


Come To Me

by Trashmagines



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mutant Reader, Reader-Insert, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-19 16:00:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18137867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trashmagines/pseuds/Trashmagines
Summary: Alex and his girl like to play games.





	Come To Me

**Author's Note:**

> TrAshy Says: I don't know why but I just got deep in my Alex feels all of a sudden? Plus I'm trying to up my smut writing game which means I gotta practice. Reader is female and plus-sized.
> 
> Warnings: Smut (oral, female receiving; wrap it up before you tap it up ladies and gents)

_Who will crack first?_

That's the game for tonight. 

 

You're standing in a dimly lit corner of the dance floor, hips swaying lightly to an unfamiliar beat that's pulsing throughout the venue. Originally, you'd thought your night would be spent watching sitcom reruns with Alex, but when he'd informed you that he would be gone longer than anticipated and told you not to wait up, you'd simply replied 'Alright.' and then went searching for your favorite club dress. 

 

_'Screw that_ , _'_ you'd huffed. _'_ _He can be the one that waits alone for once.'_

 

It didn't take long for him to find you. He knew all of your favorite go-to spots in the city, and you always opted to go dancing when you were annoyed with him. You hear his thoughts as soon as he steps foot into the establishment, his mind being the only one you usually stay attuned to. Telepathy isn't the most in-your-face ability, but it'd served you well in a variety of situations, including ones that involved teasing Alex to no end.

 

_'You look amazing in that dress. Can't help but think you'd look even better out of it.'_

 

You smile at the thought that flits through your mind and sip at your drink, which has been watered down by melted ice cubes. Your eyes scan the sea of club-goers until they eventually land on Alex's undeniable figure. He's standing at the bar, his body angled to the side just enough to let you see his facial expressions. He's just received his drink from the bartender that's definitely flirting with him and is now making friendly conversation with a guy that apparently has had an interesting love life. 

 

_'You gonna keep talking to strangers or are you gonna come pay attention to me?'_

 

Alex grins and downs his drink in two swigs before politely breaking away from the chit-chat he'd been sucked into. He bee-lines towards you, expertly dodging flailing dancers until he's standing right in front of you. There's a small smile on his face, the one he always has when he's around you, and you involuntarily return it. 

 

**"What's a pretty girl like you doing standing here all alone?"**

**"I was supposed to be with my boyfriend tonight, but I guess he's busy."**

 

In any other setting, Alex would be apologizing and promising to make up for any time lost over the last few weeks. However, he knows that you're toying with him right now; playing along until neither of you can stand it and he literally drags you out of the venue. 

 

_'It's not going to happen that easy.'_  

 

You smirk and set your empty cup down on a ledge behind you, knowing full well that Alex is watching your every move. You ask him to dance but don't wait for answer as you pull him into the throng of people in the middle of the dance floor. You press back against him and his hands grasp the flesh of your hips as you both find the rhythm of the song blaring from the speakers. Your movements are sensual and calculated, and every roll of your hips and filthy thought you transmit are causing him to get harder by the second. 

 

You had no doubt you'd win. You  _always_ won.

 

Your publicly acceptable grinding only lasts for two songs before Alex is leading you out the doors and to your car. The ride back home silent, the two of you only communicating through loaded glances at the occasional red light. It takes every ounce of willpower Alex has to keep his hands off of you until you make it inside of your shared one-story, and as soon as you lock your front door, you're pressed against it while large hands grasp and grope at your body. 

 

**"You don't know what you do to me."**

 

You turn in his arms, sporting a look that says  _'I think I do.'_ He kisses you breathless and then kisses you again, repeating this pattern until you're basically a panting mess. He's pushed your dress up by this point, and his large hands grab underneath your thighs to hoist you off of the ground and simultaneously closer to him. You cling to him instinctively, but you don't have to hold on for long as the walk to your bedroom is short. He gracefully sits down on the edge of the bed with you now straddling his lap and leaving love bites on his neck. His hands glide all over your body; up your arms, over your clothed breasts, down your sides, and over your thighs. You pull back and peer at him, and the look in your eyes is downright predatory.

 

You're going to ruin him and he is very much here for it. 

 

You slide off of his lap, shimmy out of your underwear and heels, but opt to keep your dress on. Alex doesn't even need you tell him what you want; he simply removes his shirt and lies back, the mattress below him molding comfortably to his figure. You crawl back onto the bed, climbing up his body until your large thighs are on either side of his head and your heat is hovering above his face. He doesn't give you time to make one of your smart-ass remarks, he just wraps his arms around your thighs and pulls you straight onto his face. You cry out as his ministrations take you from sixty to a hundred, the sounds of him licking and slurping only adding to your ecstasy. Alex eats you out like a man starved, and before long you've got your headboard in a death-grip as you lightly gyrate your hips against his skillful tongue. When you cum, you cum hard. Your back arches and your thighs clench and Alex has to apply some strength to hold you in place and keep you from breaking his fucking neck. 

 

He gently maneuvers you to the side when he's finished lapping up your juices, and you hum contentedly as tiny aftershocks make their way from your head to your toes. The sound of a zipper being undone makes you look behind you, and the sight of Alex's cock causes a new wave of need to wash over you. You beckon him back with one finger, then get on all fours with your legs slightly spread. Alex pushes into you easily and you both groan loudly at the feeling. You meet him thrust for thrust, setting a beautiful rhythm that is yours and Alex's alone. His palm skims along your spine before lightly pressing into the middle of your back. You take the hint and shift to rest on your elbows, this new angle giving him access to the spot inside you that makes your toes curl. 

 

_'Yes, right there. Don't stop.'_

 

Your mental encouragement spurs Alex on, and he speeds up his pace and wraps an arm around you to apply pressure to your clit. That added stimulation is all it takes for you reach your peak, and three thrusts later, Alex is right there with you, pulling out and cumming on the small of your back. You collapse forward and he collapses beside you, the both of you steady your breathing and relishing in the after sex silence. A few minutes pass before a thought hits you.

 

**"If you ruined my dress, I'm going to kill you."**

**"Technically, I didn't ruin it. It just needs to be washed."**

 

You groan and Alex just shrugs, a smile playing on the edge of his lips. You can feel your limbs getting heavy, but you definitely need a shower so you reluctantly leave your cozy spot and make your way to the bathroom. Alex huffs and heaves himself up as well before completely removing his pants, socks, and shoes. 

 

**"You know, we should shower together. Save some water."** his deep voice carries down the hall.

**"Yes, Alex, you can shower with me."**

 

He makes his way to bathroom, grabbing two towels on the way because you're prone to forgetting to get one. You're already in the shower when he gets there, your hair up and out of the way as the warm water cascades over your form. He steps in behind you and you move to the side a bit so that he can catch some of the spray. You both spend entirely too much time in there; he washes your back and you wash his hair, he kisses you sweetly and you both gaze at each other with admiring eyes. You finally step out when the water starts to run cold, and you both quickly dry off and make your way back to your room. You dress in one of Alex's t-shirts that stops just below your butt and some underwear, while Alex goes for navy blue sweatpants and nothing else. Though your comforter isn't inherently dirty, you strip it anyway; it's been warm at night so you figure between the sheet and Alex's body heat, you'll be fine. 

 

Alex shuts off your bedroom light and settles in first. You climb in after, cuddling up to him and laying your head on his chest. He wraps an arm around you, his hand softly tracing patterns on your side. Though it's quiet, his mind is like an open book to you, and it's currently quite preoccupied.

 

**"Hey babe, it's cool. I knew you had plenty of other obligations when I met you; you being gone doesn't actually bother me all that much."**

**"Thanks for understanding, Y/N, but I'm still going to try to be here more often. We're in a relationship, we live together; there's no reason for you to be here alone so much."**

**"I'm not always alone; I have amazing dinner parties when you're gone. Still, I can't say having you around more would be a bad thing."**

 

You giggle softly and Alex mumbles out  _"Glad to hear it."_ before tightening his arm around you. 

 

_'Guess that means we're going to have to find some new games to play.'_

 

A deep chuckles reverberates through the darkness.

 

_'I've got a few ideas in mind.'_

 

Oh, yes he does. 


End file.
